


Eternity's Eye

by The_Shy_One



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Moon Knight (Comics)
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sign Language, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Clint comes home tired and finds a surprise visitor in his apartment.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Marc Spector
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Eternity's Eye

Clint didn’t flick the lights on when trudged into his apartment. He was tired, exhausted after tracking down a lead that had been frustrating for the last week. This month’s flavour low-level mob was giving him a hard time despite their ranking in crime and he just wanted to fall into his bed and sleep. He struggles to get his boots off, too tired to unlace a bit to them to slip them off his feet. His socks stay on, making it easier to move through his apartment when his feet glided over the floor.

Moonlight comes through the windows, leading the way to his stairs. Clint follows it, taking off his gear and costume along the way, dumping it all on any piece of furniture that was within reach. As he reaches the bottom of the stairs, he finally notices that there’s another person in his apartment. Turning around, Clint sees Moon Knight sitting at the kitchen counter, watching Clint behind the white mask.

Clint stares back, wondering if his tired mind was functioning correctly. It was a different outfit, the body of it mostly black rather than the all-white that Marc liked to don most of the time. Something about wanting to be seen by the criminals, Clint doesn’t quite remember. Words get jumbled even with state of the technology hearing aids in his head.

“Marc? Is that you?” He questions, hoping that the other man was actually there.

Marc titles his head to one side. Then slowly takes off the mask, letting Clint see his face. There were a few scratches there along with a bandage going across the bridge of his nose, proving that he was real. “Yes.”

“Good. Thought I was so tired I was starting to see things.” He gives up the want to fall into bed for a bit, walking towards the counter to take a seat. Marc doesn’t move, other than to place his mask on the counter. “Any particular reason you’re here instead of beating peoples’ face in?”

Marc takes a moment to reply, eyes flickering down to his hands. Clint waits, leaning himself over the counter. It was an uncomfortable position but better than expecting his body to hold itself up in his current state. “Just checking in,” Marc finally says.

“Against your God’s wishes, I’m guessing.” When Marc nods slowly, Clint smiles. He doesn’t know if Khonshu is real or not, the rules for how the God operates, how Marc sees him always changing every time Clint hears from Marc. But he knew that Khonshu was a pillar for Marc, a belief that drove him to try to be good, to do good. “Tell him to fuck off the next time he tries to interfere with that. And say that it specifically came from me.”

That earns Clint a smile, small and soft. It did wonders to Marc’s face, making the man look younger. “He already knows, Barton.”

“Good to know he’s listening in,” Clint jokes. He moves one of his hands to cover one of Marc’s, fingers wrapped around to squeeze gently. “How about we go to my bed? I did feel like I was gonna collapse into sleep before I knew you were here.”

“Okay, sure,” Marc says in agreement. He takes the lead, making sure that Clint’s body is leaning against him before they head towards the stairs. Moonlight guides them through the living room and up the stairs. 

At some point, Clint closes his eyes while walking up the stairs, sleep and exhaustion catching up to him finally. He moves through the motion of walking, keeping himself from stumbling on the steps. Marc continues to lead him even after they reach the hallway, getting him into his room and dumping him onto his bed. With his eyes still closed, Clint takes out his hearing aids, the world finally becoming quiet. Putting them on the bedside table, he briefly opens his eyes to see Marc taking off his costume. He sees all the bruises as each part of the costume comes off, all in various states of turning dark purple and sickly yellow.

Marc neatly folds each piece and places them on a chair that was in the room. He turns around, looking Clint over. Without being told, he signs  _ ‘Good?’  _ at Clint, the motion precise.

_ ‘Yes, good.’  _ Clint signs, smiling at the man. Marc takes his place next to Clint in bed, giving him some space. As if he were waiting for Clint to be the one to wrap around him.

Clint moves, wrapping his arms around Marc. He snuggles closer, enjoying the steady rhythm of Marc’s pulse beneath his touch. It lulls him into a deep sleep, tired after everything that occurred that week.

He’s glad to see Marc is still in bed the next afternoon when Clint wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> Was inspired to write this drabble after one panel in Hawkeye: FreeFall that has Clint mentioning Moon Knight. Just pure fluff since these two deserve something soft. (Also Marvel, please have them team up for a mini-series, I would pay for it.)
> 
> Hopefully, it was a fun drabble to read! :D


End file.
